Run Boys Run
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: The episode they didn't show you in the serise. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

They sat their, hiding under the desk. Both being hunted by dangerous people. Two people to be exact. The two people who can kill a deer from a yard away just by looking at it. No, they were not alchemists. They were women. Angry women. And the ones being changes were two scared men. And these men were alchemists. So why were two alchemist men running from two non-alchemist women? I'll tell you...

(Que opening music and opening credits) ('Human kind can not gain anything with out first giving something in return. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the worlds one and only truth...') (End music and que title of episode)

Run Boys Run

It all started earlier that morning while Colonel Roy Mustang sat not paying attention to the important military assembly. All militants were required to bring along paper and pens. Well, if it wasn't for his First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, he would have looked completely stupid sitting their in the front row. So while the Fuhrer rambled about something or other, Roy sat doodling on the paper. Drawing little sketches of him and Riza. At the end of the meeting, he had to eat the paper before she saw it.

"What did you get done sir?"

"Um..."

"You didn't pay attention?"

"Um..."

"Sir, he gave out specific orders to each individual person, you were suppose to write down your orders."

"Um...Oops."

Riza grew a vain on her head and clenched her fist.

"Sir..."

He gulped and ran ahead of her, racing into his office. Luckily for him, she copied down his assignment knowing full well he wasn't going to. So there he sat, attempting to read her perfect script called handwriting on the piece of white lined paper.

"Lieutenant, I'm gonna need to speak with you after ward as to what this says. So maybe some dinner and a quick writing lesson..."

BANG!

"Shutting up."

The colonel ducked down behind his desk and coward from her wrath.

"Sir, it says you need to investigate the south side of central tomorrow at 0900 and patrol the streets. Unfortunately for me, I have the same assignment."

While Roy sat grinning under his desk, Riza sat pissed off with the vein popping from her head as she attempted to do her work.

"Lovely, we can work together, walking down the street..."

Roy looked up and saw Riza standing with the vein in her head. She had her gun pulled and aimed at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Break for commercial - A girl covered in mud with bright white teeth. 'Orbits... clean') (Back to the show)

Elsewhere, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell were sitting inside a dinner eating lunch. Ed was attempting not to show off the fact that his automail was damaged again, the fifth time this week, by not using it to eat.

"Ed, why aren't you using your other arm? So far you've opened he door, pulled out my chair, pointed to the menu and now are eating with the same arm."

"I like this arm...?"

Winry looked across the table at him strangely.

"Ed what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing! I'm not telling you nothing about nothing!"

Ed began sweating as his hand shook as he attempted to drink some soup. Sitting next to the side of the table was a large metal suit of armor named Alphonse Elric. Winry remembered how weak Al was and she turned to face him. Her eyes were large and she had an evil looking grin on her face.

"Alphonse, tell me. What is your brother hiding from me?"

"Nothing..."

Al noticed the wrench in winery's hand and began waving his hands in front of him with millions of sweat drops forming.

"Ed broke his automail arm again while fighting."

Winry turned around and faced Ed, the same look on her face.

"Edward...!"

Winry rose her wrench and aimed it at Ed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Break for commercial - Batman jumps down from a roof top with his cape open like wings. 'Batman coming soon to DVD.') (Back to the show)

Well, Edward and Roy both began running from their current locations and soon ran into each other in the middle of central park. It was raining out, which made it worse when they fell. They both got covered in mud.

"Mustang?"

"Fullmetal?"

"What are you doing here?"

They both said as they sat on the grass, looking at each other.

"Colonel!"

"Edward!"

The boys looked to the entrance of the park and both saw Riza and Winry running at them holding weapons that are dangerous to the boys health.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The boys began running again, nose to nose as they raced from the park and down the street. Behind them were the angry woman. So the boy continued running until they came back to Central HQ and ran up five flight of stairs and back into Roy's office. They jumped over Roy's desk and crawled under it, hiding from the girls. Luckily for them, the desk had a front board meaning they could not be seen from the front.

So, that is where were are now. The two alchemist hiding under the desk. Just as they fully squeezed under the desk, Riza and Winry entered. Riza held her gun up pointing at the ceiling, finger on the trigger ready to shoot. She did a quick clip check and then began scanning the room. Winry entered holding a large wrench over her shoulder, looking around the room like her head was on a swivel. Both girls had veins popping from their heads. Muddy foot prints led them into the room like a flashing sign.

"Come out Colonel!"

"You too Ed!"

"No use hiding!"

The girls called out as they parted and each one began walking around the desk. They came to the back of the desk and looked down, weapons aimed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The boys knocked over the desk and began running. And here the show ends, the boys are frozen in the air as the girls aim their weapons, also frozen. The image becomes misty looking and then...

(Que ending credits and ending theme song) (que next episode summary)

A/N - Well? It's different. Right?

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
